40 Theme Challenge response
by dreamninja
Summary: This is based on a challenge made by XxPurpleAngelxX
1. Why

**Yuffie X Zexion - Why**

Hey book worm why do you read so much"Yuffie asked from her spot on top of one of the book shelves.

"I like to"Zexion said not looking up from his book.

"Why would you like to read"Yuffie asked.

"I just like to"Zexion answered.

"Why"Yuffie asked.

"Books are interesting"

"Why"

"You gain knowledge from them"Zexion said.

"Why"

"Why do you ask so many questions"Zexion asked.

"Why not"Yuffie said laying on the table Zexion was trying to read at.

"Yuffie why don't you go do something else"Zexion said.

"Why"Yuffie asked looking up at Zexion. Zexion couldn't take it anymore he was tired of her annoying questions. Then he got an idea.

"Zexion wh-" Yuffie was cut off when Zexion's lips met her own. Zexion pulled away and Yuffie was blushing.

"Wh-"

"To shut you up"Zexion said going back to his book.

"C-could you do it again"Yuffie asked trying to hide her blush. Zexion looked at her and smiled which surprised her.

"Why"he asked clearly mocking her.


	2. Pain

**Olette X Seifer -Pain**

Olette held her leg looking at the gash. She was bleeding heavily and the enemy was still standing in front of her. She closed her eyes hoping her death would be quick as she looked at the white creature(dusk). Before the dusk could reach her Seifer stepped in the way and took the dusk out with one swipe.

"Can you walk"he asked Olette. Olette just nodded her head to shocked to say anything. She stood up and felt an insane amount of pain in her leg.

"Come on"Seifer said putting her arm around his shoulders and slowly helping her walk. He took her to the sandlot and helped her sit down.

"Drink this"Seifer said shoving a potion in Olette's face. She drank it and her gash stopped bleeding and went away for the most part.

"Thanks"Olette said staring at her leg then at Seifer.

"Don't look at me like that it's my job"Seifer said. He started wrapping her leg in gauze and Olette was surprised because the tough guy who fought with Hayner and constantly teased him was being so gentle.

"You saved my life"Olette said smiling at Seifer.

"Why were you by the mansion"Seifer asked.

"I was looking for Roxas"Olette confessed realizing how stupid she was for going alone.

"Why do you still look for him"Seifer asked sounding a little bit more harsh than he intended. He didn't know why but seeing Olette put herself in danger for Roxas and care so much about him made Seifer's chest ache. Olette couldn't say anything she knew Seifer was right but she couldn't bring herself to give up on her friend.

"Come on I should get you home"Seifer said holding his hand out to Olette to help her up. She hesitated at first but eventually she took his hand. When they got to her house they stopped on the porch.

"Thanks"Olette said hugging Seifer. He was surprised and his body just tensed up because he didn't know what to do. No one had hugged him in so long. He frowned when she pulled away missing the strange warmth she had.

"Bye"Olette said before going into her house.


	3. Burn

**Axel X Yuffie - Burn**

"Come on it's our turn to cook"Yuffie told Axel who just sat at the table burning some paper.

"Come on Axel I-"Yuffie was cut off when she felt a searing pain in her finger. She jerked it away from the flame and looked at her finger.

"You ok"Axel asked.

"I burned myself trying to cook the food because you were to busy playing with that dumb paper"Yuffie spat holding her finger.

"Lemme see"Axel said getting up and grabbing her hand.

"Let go of my hand you-"Yuffie stopped talking when Axel licked her finger.

"A-Axel what're you doing"Yuffie felt her cheeks heating up as Axel continued to lick and kiss her finger.

"Making you feel better"Axel said kissing her finger again.

"I-I'm fine"Yuffie said pulling her hand away.

"You're cheeks are red do you feel ok"Axel asked.

"Yeah"Yuffie said looking away. She had liked Axel for awhile now but she had never had the guts to tell him. Even if she did he probably wouldn't understand he was so clueless sometimes.

"Are you sure"Axel asked putting his forehead against her own. She turned even redder but Axel didn't seem to notice.

"Hmm you don't have a fever"Axel said pulling his head away slightly.

"Hey Axel wanna go get ice cream"Roxas asked coming into the room.

"Yeah"Axel said running out of the room. Aerith came in the room having seen everything.

"Even Cloud isn't that dense"Aerith said.

"Aerith how long were you there"Yuffie asked blushing.

"Long enough"Aerith said before laughing which made Yuffie blush.


End file.
